The Heart Follows
by kuri-kiki
Summary: The heart follows love, but does it ever deceive? If I said I missed you, would you hear me, or would the moon only hear?


**A LITTLE NOTE HERE: ****This was inspired by a song, sob. **

**Fox Rain - Lee Sun Hee**

**The translated lyrics were so sad, and welp, I have a thing for writing sad stories. And my sad stories tend to be Spiritshipping. Sob!lyf. Happy ending though? :D..Yes, this is Spiritshipping, even though it's just 'he he he he he'. It usually switches Judai to Johan POV, but if it speaks about being hurt.. Yeah, that's Judai. It starts off with Judai's POV.  
>Also, first one-shot uploaded on here? Yay? :'D... I'll upload another one shot I have... Later. <strong>

**ANYWAYSSS. Hope you enjoy this..? ;w; /sobs fo lyf**

* * *

><p>Hopeless. This was all.. Hopeless.<p>

A heart must follow love, but how can it when you don't understand love? Why does it continue to beat carelessly and drift off into another's hands to be broken? Why does a heart do this, when they know they will be hurt?

What was there to do? He was in love with one that had done just that to his heart, took it away, and had never given it back. Is this.. Good? He didn't understand it. Love. He could never understand it, so he kept his distance; He shouldn't get any closer to _him_.

A pain that he wished would fade away, when would that day come? It hurt too much, a wretched pain in his heart that pierced harder if he ever so made a slight movement.

A hopeless love, a painful wound. A thought that stayed. Forever. Hurting. Hallucinating. Haunting.

_Just let me lie with you by your side. Just.. For a moment. Please..?_

* * *

><p>It rained that day.<p>

Cold droplets fell from the clouds, light, but cold enough to freeze the soul.

Teal hair, emerald eyes. He walked around with a plain stare, though his mind was at battle. He hadn't seen his friend in a long while and was worried. He made the commitment of visiting him, though it took hours to get there. He had not told him. Their phone calls, their only ways of communication, had become very bland and broken, as if they were strangers, which was a lie. Their friendship was of ten years; Their age of twenty-two currently. A year after their high-school years settled in a farewell. They were at the age they could live by themselves, and he wished to have a start in a different town, leaving the other alone.

But what had happened since then to the brunet? He wasn't the same. Their calls had shown his voice had lowered and weakened. Was he ill? Or was this his doing? No, it would not be that. He would have told him.

Emerald eyes. The train stopped, people silently moving out the doors, saying no word to each other. What was there to say in this town? Nothing. Nothing in the entire town sparked any sign of joy.

The rain dripped down his red cheeks.

.._He'd be there by midnight._

* * *

><p>"It's so beautiful.." His first words to form out of his mouth, along with a crooked smile as he stared up at the magnificent glowing orb in the sky. He laid still on his bed, his arms laying helplessly above his head with his eyes half open. The moonlight shone gracefully down on him, causing slight giggles and crooked smiles to escape from his mouth.<p>

He loved the night. The moon fascinated him. Night was the only time he felt any sign of happiness. Words formed fluently at night, though only he was there, the moon could listen.

A soft chuckle, his eyes allowing tears to trail down his cold face. It was stupid, unavailing. Why did he try? He didn't try, his heart did. Hearts follow love, but this love was hopeless. But as long as his heart still beat, he knew the pain would never leave.

"Is it only I who feels this way..?" The feeling of tiredness after days of sleepless nights hit his body. He gently closed his deep brown eyes, his vision blurring with tears. "The heart follows love.. Has it been wronged?"

"The heart is never wrong. It follows the one it desires. The heart follows love, and if it shall wait long enough.." A pair of cold, wet lips pressed gently against his own. His lips tasted like.. Rain. A slight smile crept onto his pale face. "It shall have that heart it followed."


End file.
